


But I Just Couldn't Tell Her So

by NidoranDuran



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: [Granblue Fantasy] Ilsa catches you napping, and surely her Captain isn't napping, but feeling bad. She'll make it better, but she's not letting you off easy. Commission for RoseEssence, reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis.





	But I Just Couldn't Tell Her So

"No, stay in bed." The words are harsh and commanding You tighten up in confusion as they follow, as you look up at Ilsa with absolutely no idea what to make of it. "Napping on a day like this. That's almost embarrassing; what kind of leader would do such a thing when we have so much to do?" She stands over you, and you do feel a bit nervous by the way you've been caught and trapped by the surprise and pressure of this situation.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," you say, jerking upright, only for her to place a hand on your chest and ease you back down again. Not force you; as she pushes, there's only the faintest bit of actual pressure to it, but the Erune's eyes narrow and you're unable to argue against the intention so firm and harsh upon you. You fall back onto the bed, staring up at Ilsa and wondering how to talk you way out of this. "I just sort of passed out, I'm sorry." It's a lie, and you can tell she doesn't buy it as she stares down at you with harsh, discerning game. You don't feel able to really argue against this, and in that weirdness you find a fuzzy sense of pressure and panic.

"I'm sure you didn't. Maybe you're sick. Maybe you need me to take care of you. Is that it, Captain? Do you need to be taken care of?" Her tongue drags in slow adoration along her tongue as she stares at you, drawing in closer. "I think you should just stay right where you are, I"m going to make sure you're taken care of." You try to speak up and argue against it. You don't get the words out. It's not going to be that easy for you as the imposing presence of Ilsa lingers over you, a threatening and imposing presence, her eyes so wide and eager as she studies you from above.

"Take care of me how?" you ask,, the bubbling tension making for a weird situation that feels more and more removed from certainty, confidence failing you a little bit in the throes of this odd situation. You are under a lot of scrutiny for a simple nap. "I think I'm fine, really. Not sick. Just kind of tired lately, it's okay, I'll--"

You don't even make it halfway upright before the hand at your chest is gently easing you down again. "No, you don't look well at all." Ilsa leans over you, getting way too close up in front of you, hands caressing down your body slowly. "Something is definitely wrong with my Captain, and I would be remiss to let it just stay a problem when I'm sure I can take care of whatever it is." There's a lot of pressure upon you now, as you try to figure out what Ilsa's angle is and hwy she's upon you so firmly, what she wants out of this interaction

Her touch is doing a lot of things, though. It's woken you the fuck up from your nap, for one, but a stronger mess of intention and pressure is the way your cock is rapidly hardening under the covers. Her fingers press against you with a bit too much firmness, a bit too much intention and pressure for you to really be able to fight against the rising frustrations, a tension that leaves you confused and frayed, embarrassed by the way she's making you hard and the worry she's going to find it. If your nap has her this unhappy, what the hell is your erection going to do to her? So you try to shift and shiver and hope you're doing better even as her face is so close to yours that you can feel her breath upon her face, the soft and steady inhales and the weird pulse of something so twisted and bizarre and driving you up the wall.

But then her hand continues to drift, continues to ease its way down lower, under the covers. Your breath hitches as you feel that hand drift down, her approach toward your erection and the utter exposure of everything making for a lot of weird sensation and weirdness. You try to slip out from underneath her entirely, but one of her hands seizes you and keeps you gently but firmly in place. It's impressive how little actual force that Ilsa seems to need in holding you down and keeping you doing exactly as she wants you to, which is not as comforting a thought as you feel ready for, as she keeps one hand steady on your midsection and lets the other sink further down.

"Mm, and what do we have here, exactly?" Her hand seizes your cock through your clothes, and your whole body stiffens in surprise. "Oh, I see. The source of the pressure is clearly right here." Ilsa's smile is a threat. A big, shiny, bright threat. "I'm definitely going to be able to take care of this." She climbs onto your bed, peeling away your blankets and staring at you, keeping you in place with her eyes as she moves upon you. "I have the exact treatment in your mind to alleviate this pressure, but I need to make sure it's thorough. You don't mind do you, Captain?"

This is your way out. Your way to try and pull away from this weirdness. To pull rank. Even just to say no, maybe. You have so many options before you to try and keep this from getting weird and frustrating, and all of them could work or bring about something. You find none of them as you lie there, instead only saying, "Sure." You just fold for her, give her what she wants and allow her access to you, a frustrated and shivering rush of pure worry washing over you. There's nothing sane about this, and Ilsa's intent is clearly wicked and harsh as she lingers upon you. Nothing is smart about giving in to her desires, but you do so.

"Good. Just relax, I promise to take perfect care of you." She tugs at your clothes next, leaving you bottomless, blankets discarded, your cock rigid and standing at attention before her, with absolutely nothing sensible to be found in this weird, twisted embrace of desire and heat. This is madness, but you're unable to stop her as she gets down on her knees between your legs, easing them wider apart with gentle touches of her fingers against your thighs. It's enough to make your cock twitch without her even touching it, and you're helpless under the weird desire and hunger of this situation, so messy and bizarre and leaving you helpless before her.

Everything Ilsa does is a red flag as she lingers happily over you, staring you down with a wicked, firm gaze and eyes aflame with want, a lust that feels a bit too strange and sudden for you to deal with. It is a strange mess that overtakes you, a lust winding and fierce. She uses her teeth to take her gloves off, moving slowly to take each one off with motions as over the top and overwrought as possible. Ilsa's temptation is drawn out and playful, leaving you aching under her control and unable to argue against the bizarre flares of desire making your cock twitch and shudder before her. There's really nothing sensible about what happens. It's just too much weirdness, pressure rising, bubbling, boiling over with a heat and confusion getting stronger and messier with each second of twisted indulgence.

She tosses her gloves onto your chest, then finally takes your cock in hand. "Yes, so much pressure," she says, one hand grasping the head of your cock, the other holding onto the base and onto your balls, steadily grasping you and holding your cock firmly in place. "I can feel it; that pressure. You aren't well, you really need someone's touch to help you, and that's exactly why I'm here." Her voice twists and rumbles in such sweet and mocking delight, making you shiver under the desire and heat of something that is crying out for you to lose yourself to, as she begins to pump along your cock. "Does it make you feel better when I do this?"

As much as this is red flags on top of red flags, you groan a hungry, hot, "Yes," as your whole body goes slack, relaxing under the excitement and the desire of giving in. You can't help yourself here, staring at the gorgeous Erune knelt on your bed and craving her with something that feels downright indecent. She's got you stuck here, watching and admiring, your cock twitching in her grasp as the intimidating prowess of her sexual energy leaves you doing whatever she says. There is a lot of pressure and want behind this, desire making for something strong, strange.

It's all very slow and patient. Ilsa's strokes leave you wanting, a slow burn that lets her get a feel for your cock. Her hold isn't completely rigid either; her fingers get into the attention, teasing and adoring your shaft, taking her sweet time with you and learning the whole of your length, teasing it. "I wonder how long it's been since you last had release. Well... a meaningful one, at least. Gasping into one hand and wiping the other off isn't doing anything to help you. But I'm sure I can."

And you want her to. There's no arguing against that; you're struck by the rush of desire and want that feels so incredible and wicked, a desire making for so much pleasure and lust and want that you just really can't help yourself. Ilsa has you wrapped around her finger now, staring up at her with reverent adoration and aching. As her stroking picks up its pace, you find yourself aching happily, moaning in needy appreciation of what she's doing to you. "Yes," you groan, head rolling back. "It feels so good. Please, keep going, keep--it's been a while, and your hand is so soft." You lock eyes with her, and Ilsa holds your gaze well, confidently. She's in control and you have nothing resembling a fight against it, letting the pleasure take you as she takes utter control of the situation.

The nap has turned into a handjob, and what a handjob it is. She's got both her soft hands working your cock, delicate and dexterous fingers tending to you all over, whether it's the hand grabbing tight hold of you and stroking, the hand caressing your base and fondling your balls, or even the push of her thumb against the head of your cock rubbing steady circles in ways that make you melt, zeroing in on the sensitive point just underneath the tip and working you into a frenzy with sensitivities you didn't even know you had. Ilsa is a master of handling your dick and it's really just too much for you to deal with. All of it is too much to bear, getting hotter and more desperate.

As pre-cum oozes from your tip and your cock throbs in closer, more desperate motions, the rubbing thumb spreads it all over, keeping you losing yourself to the wild treatment of her ever-firmer affections, losing more and more ground as you learn what she's capable of and what her touch can bring about. It's too many feelings all at once, too many desires and hungers that grab tightly at you and refuse to let go. It's coming to be too much for you your moans getting firmer, more confident. She's got your cock so nicely in her hands, worked over with a steadiness and a speed that has you melting down into the excitement of her touch, her affection. Ilsa is a pro and she's got you completely coming undone.

"I'm cumming, Ilsa," you groan. "Fuck, yes, it's--it's so good. It's making me feel better already, I'm going to--"

You stop speaking. It's not a groan that silences you. Not an orgasm gasp of relief that sees you cumming all over the place. Your voice catches on the surprise of feeling her hands suddenly gone, as though vanished altogether, and you look down in panic to see Ilsa's hands just inches from your trembling and quivering cock, which begs for relief. You're so close to the edge, your hips began to buck upward and hump the air hoping for resolution, but that only leads her to shove down against your hips and keep you stuck where she has you.

"I'm afraid I can't let you cum yet," she says sweetly.

"Why not?" you gasp, staring up at her without an idea what to even say about this. "I thought I needed to cum. I thought that's what was wrong with me."

"Oh, it is." She stares at your dick, through half-lidded eyes, licking her lips as she watches it twitch in endless desperation. You're panting and whining before her, giving her what she seems to want, as Ilsa exerts her control over you. Confused noises spill from your laps, not quite forming words or sentiments as she keeps you stuck in place and helpless. "But I'm seeing now how deep the problem goes. You poor thing; your cock needs much more release. I need to draw all the tension and build to the front or else it won't fix anything."

"So then let me cum. I'll cum lots of times, sure, anything you w--"

"No!" The sharp remark makes you tighten up again, bowing to the demand and ferocity of this chaos. "No, it has to be one explosive climax. Nothing else will be acceptable. Now I don't want to hear any more complaints about my generosity, understood?" Her sharp eyes make this all the more imposing, a swell of something that has you confused and struggling to make sense of this situation, completely subject now to the whims of a woman who has been ridiculous from the moment she first spoke to you. Your nap has gone into some insane places now, and you lie there bottomless, denied orgasm, aching and struggling under the pressure of whatever the fuck she wants to do to you.

Ilsa lets you come down from the edge before she slips out from underneath herself, dropping down to her stomach and facing your cock head-on, her tongue pushing forward, longer than you expect it to be and wiggling against your shaft, making you gasp again. Your cock feels more sensitive in the aftermath of what she's done to you, and the reckless advance of her forward momentum is a wicked push into more, showing off the fiery desire that she's able to so easily take command of and make you bend under the desire of.

There is just too much here for you to deal with. You try to make sense of it, but it's all easier said than done, feeling the impending desire and hunger of a woman who's wickedly made the most of this twisted situation. The pleasure is incredible, intense, a throbbing pulse of weird desire. As she goes in toward getting at your cock and licking all over it, you have little choice but to melt all over again under the desire, making for something that feels too powerful and helpless to believe. Raw sensation hits you just right, and as she starts to fawn all over your cock, she has you utterly succumbing to the pleasure without much worry or hesitation.

Her tongue slithers along your cock with wanton motions and pleasure, something pushing forward hot, wicked, making the pleasure shudder and ache with something wild. Every steady caress of her loving, wicked tongue pushed on carelessly, adoring your cock without any weird real direction or motion, little sense of control. There's a lot of pleasure that feels so strong and sudden that you just have to embrace. The pleasure Ilsa gives you is something hungry, and you feel like you just want to embrace it. She's imposing upon you something that feels bizarrely strong and wild.

Pushing forward, she draws closer toward your cock, licking hungrier and messier as she gets into this pleasure, pushing in snug and deep, embracing the pleasure and wild lust that gets at you, makes you shudder with a want beyond sense. Her long tongue slithers all over your cock with hungry licks and caresses, pushing on stronger. The intensity builds up hot and sudden, the shuddering pleasure and want that takes very quick hold of you. There is a lot going on and you're not prepared to deal with most of what happens, but fuck if you don't feel capable of embracing it all, the need and wild heat at its hottest now as she gets all over you.

"Your cock tastes so good," she moans, but with the power she holds you feel like you're a treat for her, rather than like she's paying you a compliment. There's just too much going on here and you're stuck giving in to it and accepting the weird sensations deeper and messier. Every throbbing pulse of lust makes for a situation too wild to believe, and in that chaotic heat, you're unable to do anything but give in totally. She has you melting under this ecstasy, so helpless and dizzy and weirdly lost to this need that you can barely keep your head straight, feeling the hungry tongue adoring your cock ever hotter.

As she takes you into her mouth, you feel every bit like her plaything. You groan, hips wanting to push up, hand wanting to grab her hair. You can take charge right now. Grab hold and fuck her mouth until you lose yourself. Force your way into her throat and get what you're due without caring about how she's trying so hard to hold on. It's something that you really, really want to push into, but you can't. You're her plaything, and you can't muster up the control and the fire to take charge and pull her down, which only serves to frustrate and infuriate you, allowing Ilsa to have her fun uninhibited, completely in control of this situation and the pleasure she extracts from you with each slurping sound.

Her mouth feels so fucking good, though. "That's amazing," you groan, aching and panting as you lie there. Even if you can't mentally relax while you remain her plaything, your body is completely submissive, lying limp on the bed and completely accepting this frustration, sensations tightening up within you and making you feel less focused and capable, making you lose all focus in the name of ever-descending frustration. You can try all you like; there is no holding on, as you feel her sucking steadily on your cock, showing your dick attention with her mouth. Bobbing steadily along, she shows our dick a love and affection that feels almost a bit excessive, but you're so happy to accept it.

But then she takes it a step further. You're in her throat now, Ilsa gagging on your cock, surrendering a bit of composure for the sake of taking you down deeper. It might be less control too if you would just fucking grab on and thrust, but you're too busy cursing and shaking to help yourself, legs trembling in the impending, frustrating wake of certainty, knowing that you are so close to cumming again and embracing all the wildest pleasures. This time you try to be smart; you avoid hollering outright that you're going to cum. You hold steady and double down on a determined willingness to cum through ignoring everything and doing your best to hold steady.

You don't make it. She knows. Your cock is throbbing in desperation and Ilsa somehow knows exactly when to pull back, thick strands of spit now all over your lap and running down her chin. "Absolutely incredible," she moaned, licking her lips again. "You're so pent up. I can feel the pressure now; I wonder how haven't lost your mind." She's the one driving you to lose your mind, but there's no venom in your tongue. Just deeper frustration, as Ilsa gets away with everything she's doing to you. Her hands seize your legs again and she dips even lower. "I think this calls for drastic measures to make sure that you're taken care of. And remember... All I'm doing here is 'taking care of you'."

"I know." fuck, why is that what you say? There is so much going on here as your cock trembles and begs for a relief you're not getting. Your legs go wider apart, hips cock forward as guided, and you close your eyes, trying to breathe and relax yourself, only to feel a tongue lick down your ass and make you yelp in panic.

"No, stay there, don't fight this," she says, as she drags her tongue in greedy motions against your ass hole. This is a new level of frustration as you feel the weird and wild treatment overwhelm you, hitting you with something powerful. "Let me fuck your ass with my tongue. I need to make sure that you're completely tended to, and I can tell that back here, you're not getting enough love." The mocking chuckle sends a shiver up your spine, and several more shivers follow the prodding of her tongue tip against your ass hole, treating it like an entrance, and then pushing into it. Your body tightens up and your shoulders push the rest of your upper body off the bed as she takes you with her tongue.

Her nose rubs into your balls as she gives up everything to this wild treatment. Ilsa is completely removed now from any and all restraint as she gives your cock everything she can adore it with, showing off the wild and senseless pleasures so chaotic and twisted that you can't keep any of them straight. It's too much to handle as she eats your ass, as she holds you steady in place and leaves your cock in twitching and unloved agony, pleading for her touch but given none. She's too busy pushing her long tongue into you, filling you, licking where you've never been licked and teaching you how good it can feel to have a beautiful woman's tongue inside of you.

You learn something here. You aren't even really sure what that something is, but there's no way having an Erune tongue your ass hole isn't going to leave a mark. Ilsa keeps you hanging on, struggling to deal with the throbbing rushes of desire and weirdness that just do not stop, winding you up hotter, inducing weird sensations that don't feel quite like anything else you've felt before, anything Ilsa is doing to you. It's strange and messy and induces lots of odd sensations throbbing stronger and rougher. There's no restraint to this, nothing about what Ilsa does to you that's sensible or restrained, it just happens and it doesn't stop happening, and it makes you burn up bright in the shame and surrender of pure acceptance.

"I love sucking ass," she moans, pushing your legs up further. "And you're doing such a good job of letting me stay right here, but you'll be paying me back shortly, don't worry." Pushing ever deeper, Ilsa is dialing up the tension into something truly unbelievable, a pulse of endless surrender getting messier and stronger against you as you give in too hotly to believe, struggling to make sense of the weirdness and the pressure of what you're dealing with. There's a lot going on here, and the way she penetrates you with her tongue time and again with single-minded intention is simply just too much for you to have any hope of holding onto.

"Please just let me cum this time," you plead. Begging. That's a neat trick. There's nothing else you can do as you heave and shudder, learning about how good this feels from the eager, horny Erune keeping up her wild and weird pressure. Maybe if you're extra subservient she'll let you--

Nope.

The tongue withdraws and Ilsa pulls her face away. "You're becoming a lot more cooperative now, I like the way you let me lick your ass hole without question." She pulls back, settling on her knees in front of you as she begins to undo her clothes. "It may be a little bit backwards to reward you with the sight of me naked after I've sucked your cock and eaten your ass, but there are some things few are ever good enough for." Her smile is wicked, and she holds your attention tightly as you watch her strip, watch piece after piece of her clothing come off, and you're a drooling fucking moron admiring all of it, acting like this isn't all somehow a trap to lure you into a false sense of safety before she strikes. You deserve all the denied orgasms she's giving you.

When she's finally undressed and her lovely tits are bared before you, Ilsa turns around. Her bare back is nothing special or new, she's like every other Erune on your ship and flaunts her gorgeous, taut back muscles. But even still, watching them tighten as her shoulders roll is something special. Even more special is the plump, fuckable ass she's starting to back up toward you, and for a moment you wonder if she might sit down on your cock and ride you. It would be something, make up for all this madness.

But no, she pushes up further Deeper. Her ass approaches you further as she moves back with a sultry confidence that feels totally natural on her. "You're going to eat my ass in thanks, and if you do a good job, I'll let you cu--I mean, I'll know you're safe to release all the tension from." She's blown the whole performance, but as her perfect ass settles down upon your face you really don't have any way to argue with her now. Your face pushes forward, voluntarily succumbing to the deeper swells of chaos and lust, as your tongue pushes forward and begins to lick up the cleft of her absolutely gorgeous backside.

You don't have the tongue of an Erune, but you do have deliriously intense arousal leaving you too desperate and horny to think. That's almost as good, probably. Your hands finally spring into action, even if ti's to grab at her cheeks, so firm and perky but also so malleable, easily pulled apart to let you push in deeper and adore her ass with hungry motions and strokes of your tongue along her tight pink hole. It twitches against your touch, inducing so many thoughts that you feel you just need to embrace, even if you don't yet understand how all of them come together.

The pleasure is remarkable. Broad, steady adorations of your tongue tend to her ass hole without any worry now. You've enjoyed so much pleasure--at least, almost pleasure--from Ilsa already, it's only fair you give back to her. And as she grabs hold of your dick and begins to jerk you off again, she's even giving you more. No, you have to do this, you have to pay her back and earn your orgasm, have to prove what you're worthy of. This is the only chance, and Ilsa has you by the throat as her perfect ass pushes down tighter against your face, forcing your head back onto the pillow.

"I never knew you'd make such a nice seat, Captain," she purrs. There's no respect of rank here. She is toying with you and making sure you fucking know who's in control, and as you obediently lick her ass, there is no doubt about your place here. Your surrender is firm, complete, giving up to her everything she desires and obediently licking at her ass. You don't have the same skill for rimming that she does, but as her voice rumbles in hot, haughty delight, it's clear she doesn't mind. You're doing fine giving her what she wants and letting the madness descend steadily down.

The strokes of your cock alternate between rapid pumps and slow caresses, and your begging, throbbing cock can hardly handle all of it, but you're past the point of being able to help it now. You just accept being Ilsa's seat for the moment and let her do whatever she wants to you, not having any single idea how to do anything else. Submission comes with frustrating ease to you, and as she moans and grinds her firm ass back against your face you feel like you're losing your fucking mind. Her hand stroking your cock is so perfectly keeping you in line and doing everything you can to satisfy her.

Your tongue works in overdrive to tend to her. There's a lot of things you really just out of raw panic as you feel your way around what's expected of you without really knowing what to do for her. There's maybe too much going on, in fact, between these expectations, but you welcome them, licking all over her tight hole, losing ground to this weird desire taking hold of you. Each lick is more desperate than the last, whether it's a long drag up her ass or a quick motion against her hole, a weird slither around her rim or even just a thrust forward to penetrate her, which seems to be the most penetration you're getting in this infuriating situation.

You're so close to cumming and Ilsa seems so wound up in what she's doing that you just might be able to get away with this, shuddering and throbbing, moaning louder and needier, feeling the pressure wash over you, and just as you're about to give in, Ilsa screams your name and lets go of your cock, shoving her ass down tight against your face and robbing you of all of that once more. It's madness now, as she heaves and thrashes, riding Stu the pleasure and power and heat with nothing resembling sense now. She's so happily giving in and taking advantage of you, leaving you completely lost to this pulse of raw and heavy desire, throbbing without any real certainty or understand now about what happens.

As she drags herself forward and pulls your ass off of her face, you're at your wits end. "I think you've suffered enough now," she says, grabbing your cock again. "All the pressure is right up at the surface now. You're about to boil over, Captain, but that's okay, my treatment is going to conclude the only way it ever could." You almost don't believe it, watching her taut back come into view as she sets herself over you, legs pressing against your sides as she gets into position to ride you reverse cowgirl. The doubt is so strong now and you're not sure it's ever going to happen.

"Stop playing with me," you're about to groan, but all pessimism melts away as she shoves down onto your cock, making you gasp and heave in confusion, startled by the pressure of these sensations, by the pleasure and hunger of her starting to rock up and down your cock with wild and greedy motions, bouncing along carelessly. Her snug, slick pussy feels amazing around your dick and instead of showing any control or confidence you groan, "It feels so good! Thank you!" You thanked her for this. Is she even going to let you cum knowing she can push you around like this?

Her ass shakes as she bounces up and down wildly. You watch it all, entranced by the motions, by the heave and ripple of her toned cheeks. "You're very welcome. I can tell you need this. Mm, and maybe I needed to be able to take care of someone, too." She keeps her posture steady, her back well on display and every roll of her shoulder or arch of her spine drawing your eye, letting you admire her to the fullest extent. Ilsa is nothing if not wildly out of control here, giving in to the pleasures stronger and weirder, messy desire making for a swell of pure aggression that leaves you confused but so, so hungry for more, desperation rising, throbbing, pleasure spiraling into something blissful.

It's almost too good to be true. You don't want it to be fake though; you want to believe, want to give in. There's such sweet pleasure to be found in her touch, and the wanton embrace of Ilsa's snug pussy around your cock is something so spectacular that every part of you aches to know that this is all real. That this time, she'll let you cum. There's a lot more wild and unfettered glee to the way she rides you, at least; Ilsa isn't quite so cockily domineering as she bounces on your cock, gasping and moaning. Still in control, still utterly holding you there, but you get the feeling that your cum filling her is what she craves and that you're so close to getting her to crumble.

"If I knew you had such a nice cock and that you were so good at taking orders, I would have dealt with you sooner," she admits, and you're overwhelmed by the enthralling sight of this all, watching her ride you, watching her sculpted back and her perfect ass all in motion. She's chosen the perfect position to ride you from and you give in deeper and deeper by the second, succumbing with unraveling pleasure to something that feels too wild to believe. It's a fascinating swell of weirdness and lust that grabs at you, that makes you crave her deeper as you fall victim to these desires, wanting her more than you can reasonably deal with. She's got you wrapped around your finger even while she's wrapped around your cock, and the idea of accepting it is so freeing and rewarding.

Not so freeing that your hips dare thrust, though. Even without the harshness in her voice, Ilsa commands a respect and obedience that keeps you doing as she wants you to, keeps you compliant and obedient in tending to her desires just as she feels them, wanting to burn with the throbbing rush of something getting messier and hotter with each pass. There's really no way to control it, no way to steady your wild descent into chaos and hunger. She's too good, too capable. You're done for, and the way you lie there letting her use your cock as her own personal playground doesn't set apart this lap ride from that first teasing handjob anywhere near as much as you would like it to.

But that doesn't matter too much as you feel yourself grow close, as you ache, as you groan, as Ilsa quells all of your fears. "Cum inside of me," she moans. "I want you to let it all out, right now, deep inside of me!" Her spine arches back as she hits her peak, and you marvel at the slick tightness begging around your cock. Happily giving in to all of this disastrous heat, you succumb, hollering out Ilsa's name as you blow your load inside of her, and after being denied and worked up, it is a maddeningly hot and voluminous rush of spunk gushing forward, filling her and making her heave in twisting pleasure, a desire you're both incapable of controlling.

After so long being spent wanting and toyed with, you cum so much. It's incredible, and your balls feel like they're draining themselves inside of Ilsa, which is perhaps what she wanted the whole time. She's a fucking genius if that's the case, because you feel drained after only one orgasm, but you can't for the life of you say it wasn't an amazing one.

"So much cum," Ilsa shudders, going limp atop you, wavering and heaving before collapsing down on top of you breathless. "I love you," she says, and as she goes tight it's clear she didn't mean to say that, stiffening up in surprise, but it only takes her a few seconds to roll with it, deciding to double down. "Mm, no, that is the right thing to say. I love you," she says again, placing a kiss on your lips, and it feels like a totally backwards order of everything, but as you kiss her back, you decide it's best to just accept it and take this pleasure on as it comes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
